Soul vs Soul Scorpion vs Raphael
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Scorpion, an undead ninja spectre with a burning desire for vengeance. Raphael, a former nobleman exiled from him home and then cursed by the evil sword Soul Edge. Two warriors cursed and damned for an eternity meet and engage in a battle of hellish proportions. Who will be left standing! Rated M this time around for excessive violence and gore.


Outworld, Shao Khan's throne room.

The emperor of Outworld sat on his throne; silently growling to himself as he continued to think about the portal Shang Tsung had opened near the end of the Mortal Kombat tournament to escape Liu Kang's fury.

On the other side of that portal was Earthrealm as it was during the 16th century and in Earthrealm at that time was a powerful weapon, stronger than anything in the history of all the realms, a sword called Soul Edge.

Shao Khan sent one of his shadow priests to investigate after Shang Tsung returned from the portal and the rumors and legends of Soul Edge snared his attention. This sword was still a mystery to him, but if it was as powerful as the rumors said it was, he would stop at nothing to have it in his hands.

At first he went to 16th century Earthrealm himself to retrieve Soul Edge, but ended up in the most brutal fight in his life. Even though he defeated his opponent he was too injured to continue and was forced to return to Outworld.

After his failed attempt he sent one of his most trusted servants Reptile to investigate, but Reptile never returned leading Shao Khan to believe that he either failed and was killed or betrayed him. Stationing his shadow priests around the portal to keep anyone from entering the portal without his permission, but more importantly; to keep anything from entering from the other side.

After ordering a group of his priests to stand guard around the portal, they were all killed by an unknown attacker. Shao Khan had already lost Reptile, perhaps the one soldier he felt was most loyal to him. While he still had many capable warriors he could send to investigate for him, he had an idea that couldn't possibly fail.

A warrior that never stayed dead, a warrior he could send to investigate and retrieve Soul Edge for him, a warrior that couldn't possible fail. The spectre of the Netherrealm, Scorpion.

The doors to the throne room opened and a man dressed in a skin tight, veined, black leather that covered his entire body except his arms. Overlaying that was a long V yellow tabard with a jagged black streak coming down the lengths of it and two shoulder pads in the shape of a Scorpion's stinger. He wore a mask at all times made from the same material as his underlying armor with a yellow cage face mask around his mouth, but the most intimidating feature of this warrior was his eyes. They were completely white, no irises or pupils, just pale white.

This warrior that Shao Khan had summoned was none other than Scorpion, an undead ninja spectre allied to no one, but himself. Long ago his entire clan along with his wife and son were killed by Sub-Zero, or at least that's what he thought. After Scorpion had defeated Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat, the sorcerer Quan Chi appeared and revealed that it was him who had slain all of Scorpion's clan while in the guise of Sub-Zero. He did this because he knew the one warrior who get rid of his nemesis Sub-Zero was Scorpion, so through the use of trickery he had succeeded.

Since learning the truth, Scorpion had hunted Quan Chi to avenge the slaughter of his clan and family. He had come close on numerous occasions, but luck alone had saved the sorcerer's life. Now he stood before Shao Khan at the emperor's summons.

"Why have you summoned me?" the spectre demanded, his voice filled with infernal wrath.

The emperor leaned forward and spoke "I have summoned you Scorpion because I have a proposal for you. Inside Shang Tsung's Soul Tomb is a portal leading to Earthrealm as it was a few centuries ago in its time. During that time was a powerful weapon called Soul Edge. I want you to go there and retrieve this weapon for me".

Scorpion's eyes flared a little "Tell me why you would expect me to do anything for you".

Shao Khan grinned "Because in return, I will give you Quan Chi".

Scorpion's eyes narrowed "And I'm to believe you will just hand him over to me in return for a simple weapon?"

Shao Khan leaned back in his throne "Once I have Soul Edge I will no longer need his sorcery, so he will be of no use to me, of course if my offer doesn't interest you, you can just leave and return to the Netherrealm. That is if you've forgotten about avenging your clan".

Scorpion's eyes immediately flared with anger as he held out his arm with a closed fist "I will destroy Quan Chi with or without your help, do not think that just because we are in your throne room that you are safe from me".

"I wouldn't think of it" Shao Khan replied "Now, do we have a deal Scorpion?"

Scorpion lowered his arm and the flames around it and in his eyes subsided "Where is this portal?"

Shao Khan smiled "My shadow priest will escort you to the Soul Tombs where the portal is located. Bring me any information you gather on Soul Edge or bring me the weapon itself, either of these and I will give you Quan Chi".

"Very well" Scorpion accepted "But be warned, if you do not give Quan Chi to me when this is over, not even the Elder Gods will be able to save you from my wrath".

With that the spectre left Khan's throne room escorted by a single shadow priest, leaving Shao Khan to himself.

Inside Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs, Scorpion stood before the portal and gazed into it. For a second he hesitated, he knew Shao Khan could not be trusted and it was unlikely he would keep his word about delivering Quan Chi to him, but the chance was too good to pass on, plus if he found Soul Edge and acquired it for himself he could just cut down Shao Khan and then find Quan Chi himself. Stiffening his fingers and clutching his fists shut, the spectre leaped into the portal throwing him into 16th century Earthrealm.

16th century Earthrealm. Outside a castle in Wallachia, Romania.

A tall man with slick blonde hair and expensive noble clothing stood outside the castle gates looking down at the village that lay at the foot of the cliff. This man was Raphael Sorel, a former noble before he was exiled by his own family and his home town. Growing up in a highly recognized and regarded noble family in Rouen, France of the French Empire his only true friends were his rapier and the medicine he used to treat himself after practice. His cool demeanor and unemotional address to every situation quickly gained him many enemies at a young age, but his quick and precise execution skills with the rapier made many think twice about picking a fight with him.

One day however the young master of the Sorel family made a grave mistake, killing a member of another noble house in self-defense during an event which later became known as the "Evil Seed Incident". Raphael was cast out by his own family and hunted across his own home town by everyone including the family that exiled him.

Injured and exhausted, Raphael sought shelter inside the impoverished town that's when he met a young girl named Amy. A girl who hated the nobles for how they treated the poor, seeing the way the were hunting Raphael she treated his injuries and nursed him back to health in her own way to spite the nobles chasing him.

This act meant nothing, but spite for Amy, but to Raphael it gave birth to emotions he had never felt before. A complete stranger, a little girl no less nursed him back to health even while knowing that if she was caught she could've been killed. He owed his life to this girl now and he took it upon himself to lead her to a better place, a world where war and chaos did not exist.

Such a place did not exist however. Soon taking up residence in a castle he acquired by secretly killing the former master, he stumbled upon an interesting book in the castle's library. It mentioned an old, legendary sword called Soul Edge. Such a powerful weapon could help him destroy the nobles that forced him out of his home and build a new world for him and Amy who had become the most important part of his life.

Determined to find this sword for himself Raphael set out to acquire Soul Edge, but his journey met with failure when the wielder of the blade struck him down. Right before the killing blow landed, Raphael launched a desperate last attack that defeated the wielder of Soul Edge, but both the sword and the knight in Azure armor that wielded it vanished.

Slowly making his way back to his castle, Raphael could feel nothing, but a surging pain in his body, but it was a strange pain it felt dark. The pain was clearly different from any injuries he had suffered before; it felt like the wounds were radiating evil itself.

Collapsing at the entrance to his castle, Raphael awoke several days later on his bed while Amy treated his injuries once again, but she looked different, almost like she had been transformed. Her skin seemed like it was scaling and her eyes had gone completely white. Raphael soon noticed that he was also undergoing a change and quickly returned to his library to research why.

"Malfestation" That is what he found out. That is what was happening to him and Amy. The wounds he suffered from Soul Edge corrupted his very body and began transforming him into something that wasn't completely human. As hard as he tried he could find anything that mentioned a way to cure this Malfestation, he knew the outside world would never accept him and Amy in their current state, so the former noble thought of a new plan.

Raphael decided that he would once again search for Soul Edge and this time he would obtain it and use its power to change the world to a 'perfect world' just for him and Amy, where they could live forever.

But again, his quest failed. And the Malfestation worsened, now Raphael was now a vampiric man, with the ability to curse others by biting them, turning them into his servants.

With Amy's Malfestation quickly growing worse, Raphael knew he had to find Soul Edge and obtain it at any cost. Fortunately for him rumors of the Azure Knight's return began to circulate throughout Europe and Raphael prepared himself once again, he had to succeed this time otherwise his perfect world for Amy would be lost forever.

As Raphael prepared to leave his castle an army began to assemble in the town below. Rumors of what Raphael and Amy really were caused great unease within the town and its residence and with the recent rumors about the return of the Azure Knight and Soul Edge, a small portion of the Romanian army was sent to exterminate the monsters.

"Its time I show those rats who they are dealing with" he said to himself before he looked over his shoulder at three servants standing behind him. "This won't take long, back to your duties. If I return to an unclean castle I will kill you understood?"

The two maid servants bowed to Raphael while the male servant stood his ground all three of them said in unison "Yes master Raphael".

Raphael left to confront the army below, leaving his three servants to their duties.

The two maids and the man returned inside the castle and began cleaning the entrance hall.

The first maid, Jacqueline had pale skin and maroon hair tied back in a bun with a tail that covered her left eye and wore a typical black maid dress that stopped just at her knees.

The second maid Marienbard had equally pale skin with dark green hair which was also tied in a bun, but with bangs hanging past her eyes. Marienbard wore a long sleeved purple dress under her white maid blouse that reached down to her ankles.

The male servant Auguste also had pale skin and wore a light green shirt with pale white pants, he also wore a wolf head mask to conceal his face.

While the three servants continued cleaning a portal opened at the top of the staircase and a warrior dressed in skin tight black leather and a wide V style yellow tabard stepped out.

Immediately looking around him, the warrior's eyes quickly landed on the three servants at the bottom of the stairs.

The trio of malfested servants glared at the stranger who appeared before them, Auguste slowly reached behind his back for his weapon, a thin Chinese sword. The second Auguste grabbed the hilt of his weapon; the intruder vanished in a sulfuric cloud of smoke, appearing behind them at the lobby's massive doors.

Scorpion moved to open the castle doors, but Auguste attacked him.

Yelling, Auguste charged at the intruder and struck with a downward swing, but the intruder vanished again leaving a cloud of sulfuric smoke.

Reappearing behind Auguste, Scorpion reared his hand back with his fingers stiffened before driving it into Auguste's back and grabbing his spine and then violently ripping it out with the warrior's head still attached.

Watching the headless body fall limp to the ground, Scorpion threw the spine to the floor before stepping on the head covered by the wolf mask crushing it beneath his scaled boot.

"Auguste!" Marienbard gasped before running over to a weapon rack and grabbing a large scythe "Which do you want destroyed?" she asked the intruder "Body or soul?"

"Body or soul?" the intruder asked as he turned to face the main threatening him "I AM THE VERY SOUL OF VENGENACE!"

The intruder reached behind his waist before he yelled "GET OVER HERE!" The intruder whipped around throwing a spear like blade tied to a long thin rope at the maid. The spear impaled into the maid's right shoulder before the strange warrior pulled her to him with all his strength before hitting her with a fearsome uppercut that knocked her into the air.

Following up his assault, the warrior ran toward the maid before his feet became engulfed in flames and he jumped performing a flaming backflip kick that sent the maid flying back.

"Marienbard!" the second maid yelled before running at the intruder and unleashing a series of kicks that were each blocked.

Holding his forearms out the intruder blocked each of Jacqueline's kicks before wrapping his left arm around her leg and twisting around, throwing her away from him. Throwing his spear at the second maid, the warrior yelled "COME HERE!" as he pulled her back to him before vanishing in another sulfuric cloud and appearing above her, landing a straight kick into the back of her head.

Marienbard returned to her feet and retrieved her death scythe before attacking the intruder again.

The maid swung her scythe, but the warrior in yellow easily evaded the attack, grabbing the end of the scythe's pole and with a fierce roar slammed his palm into the maid's chest making her stumble back.

Slowly raising his left hand above his head the warrior summoned flames from the Netherrealm under the spot the maid stood on, burning her.

Jacqueline returned to the fight with two short swords, but she didn't stand a chance against the ninja spectre.

Sensing Jacqueline running toward him, Scorpion threw his spear at Marienbard and pulled her to him before vanishing.

Scorpion vanished and it was too late for Jacqueline to stop her charge, she had impaled both of her swords into Marienbard's torso.

Marienbard's mouth began filling with blood as she looked up into Jacqueline's shocked, yellow eyes.

Pulling her swords from Marienbard's stomach, Jacqueline froze when she saw Scorpion standing behind Marienbard, his mask was gone and his head was just a skull covered with flames.

Jacqueline sensed the danger and jumped away from Marienbard just as Scorpion opened his mouth and breathed fire all over Marienbard.

Marienbard tried to scream as the intense flames began melting her entire body, but she began choking on the blood that flooded into her mouth, dying a slow and very excruciating death.

Watching Marienbard's terrible death, Jacqueline slowly began backing away from Scorpion as he placed his mask back on. Tripping over Marienbard's scythe, Jacqueline began back crawling away, fearing for her life until she heard an arrogant voice yell "What has happened here?!"

Looking over her shoulder, Jacqueline saw her master Raphael had returned. Relieved to see her master she got up and ran over to him "Master Raphael, this…thing just appeared and killed Auguste, Marienbard and I tried to stop him, but he's too powerful, he just killed Marienbard. Please master, you must…"

Raphael drew his fencing saber and stabbed Jacqueline through the throat before pulling the sword out and stepping to the side to avoid the blood splatter.

Jacqueline choked on her own blood as she looked at Raphael with terrified and shocked eyes "M…master Raphae…"

Raphael stepped past Jacqueline as she fell to the floor slowly suffocating and drowning in her own blood "The three of you couldn't handle a single intruder? If you are that weak I have no use for you, I never should have bothered turning you in the first place".

Jacqueline's eyes slowly closed as her merciless master spoke those words, she died with the realization of her master's true side and cursing him for his betrayal.

With his maid disposed of, Raphael looked to his left seeing Auguste's headless body and then at Scorpion's feet to see the smoldering skeleton that used to be Marienbard, the crazed malfested man smirked "You've caused quite a mess in my manor" he held his sword out and placed his free hand against his hip "An out of control dog must learn its place".

"I am Scorpion!" the intruder roared "And your arrogance will be the end of you, now stand aside!"

"My arrogance?" Raphael asked "You walk into my home, attack and kill my servants and now you mock me?" the former nobleman readied himself for battle "You dare to accuse me of arrogance you mangy cur, I'll see you dead".

Raphael made the first move, quickly stepping toward Scorpion, but the ninja spectre held his ground until the lord of the castle was within range of him.

Raphael made a quick thrust with his saber, but Scorpion was fully ready for the strike. Blocking the strike, the blade harmlessly slid across the steel guards he wore on his forearms before he jabbed his straightened fingers into Raphael's throat causing him to gag before he kicked him back and then threw his spear at him.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion roared before pulling Raphael toward him. Striking the malfested man with a right hook and then slamming his left arm across his face, Scorpion performed a flaming backflip kick, knocking Raphael into the air.

Throwing his spear again, Scorpion impaled Raphael while he was still in the air and reeled him back in landing a vicious straight punch into Raphael's chest taking the wind out of him.

Coughing and gasping for air Raphael struggled back to his feet as Scorpion waited for him.

"Do not delude yourself, wretched fool!" Raphael gasped as he returned to his feet and readied his saber "I shall not give you the chance to strike again!"

Raphael jumped back into action and made another thrust as a diversion. Aiming at Scorpion's shoulder his plan worked, the ninja spectre dodged and Raphael angled his saber downward getting it under his opponents arm before twisting it around and pointing the tip at his throat before smirking and swinging his blade around, tripping him.

"That look suits you" Raphael taunted after he tripped Scorpion "You should stay down there".

Scorpion glared up at Raphael before disappearing in a cloud of sulfuric smoke, immediately landing a kick in Raphael's back knocking him forward. Stepping toward Raphael, Scorpion wrapped his arm around his neck and chocked him before releasing him and kicking him forward.

Raphael swiftly turned around and struck Scorpion across his face with his saber before kicking him in his knee knocking him down. "My blade is quicker than your eyes!" he exclaimed as he began rapidly stabbing at Scorpion with his saber before stopping and making one last power thrust into Scorpion's chest, but the specter's armor absorbed the impact as he was knocked back.

Scorpion was knocked onto his back, but he quickly shot back up and threw his spear into Raphael's right shoulder and pulled him back to him before punching him with a hard left hook and then rolling away and back to his feet.

Back on his feet, Scorpion raised both of his arms ups summoning hell fire around Raphael. Once the flames subsided, Scorpion teleported over to his opponent and punched him across his face before teleporting behind him and punching him again.

Raphael spun around to attack the spectre, but he had already teleported again. Teleporting circles around Raphael, Scorpion made a single strike before vanishing and striking again from a different direction.

After a last teleport kick, Scorpion appeared in front of Raphael and threw his spear again, but malfested noble had no intention of falling for that move again.

Stepping to the side after the spear was thrown; Raphael charged Scorpion and stabbed his saber as far into the specter's armor as he could before kicking him in the side of his knee.

"Enough!" he yelled as he stabbed his saber into the floor "On your knees!"

Grabbing Scorpion by the back of his mask, Raphael pulled his head back and bit into the specter's neck "I shall make you one of my servants!" he claimed before biting through Scorpion's skin.

The second Raphael's teeth pierced his skin, Scorpion summoned a ring of hell fire right under them, burning both of them and forcing his opponent off him.

Raphael backed away from Scorpion and quickly patted out the flames covering his clothes before glaring at the spectre and laughed "Ha! What a joke, you gloat about your power, but I have put you on your knees twice now".

Scorpion narrowed his eyes "You cannot harm me! But I will show you the meaning of PAIN!"

Scorpion threw his spear at Raphael again, but he sidestepped the weapon and reached for his saber.

Quickly withdrawing his spear, Scorpion raised his left arm, engulfing Raphael's saber in flames, keeping him from reclaiming it.

Teleporting over to Raphael, Scorpion grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward, forcing him to hunch over before punching him in the chest twice and finishing with a knee to his face, knocking him back.

Throwing his spear into Raphael's chest, Scorpion pulled him back to him and hit him with a left hook and then a right before kicking him away and throwing his spear into his shin and pulling it back, taking Raphael off his feet.

Once Raphael landed on his back, Scorpion summoned another burst of hell fire from the ground and raised his leg up before bringing it down on his opponent's chest.

"Raphael!" a shrill voice cried from the top of the staircase.

Raphael tilted his head back just as Scorpion looked up and they both saw a young teenage girl with dark red hair in a curly pigtails style and wearing a purple gothic Lolita style clothes.

"No!" Raphael yelled "Amy stay back!"

Scorpion looked back at Raphael and raised his leg again, but Raphael quickly rolled out from under him as he brought his leg down.

Getting back to his feet, Raphael quickly fell to one knee as the injuries and blood loss finally started taking their toll on him.

"Raphael!" Amy yelled from atop the stairs.

"Stay out of this girl!" Scorpion yelled in a deathly voice before he returned his eyes to Raphael as he forced himself back to his feet.

"You shall not speak to Amy in such a way!" he growled "You must learn a lesson in respecting your betters!"

Grabbing hold of his saber, Raphael glared at Scorpion before charging him one last time.

Waiting for Raphael to get within reach, Scorpion side stepped his thrust and grabbed him by the throat before slamming his head against his three times.

After the third head butt Scorpion reached his right hand around his waist and grabbed hold of his spear and drove it into Raphael's right collarbone before wrapping the rope around his neck and rearing back.

Opening a portal to the Netherrealm, Scorpion kicked Raphael with all his strength sending him into the portal as the rope from his spear followed after him.

Opening another portal above him, Scorpion felt a tug on his spear as Raphael's skeleton dropped down from the second portal, hanging there with all of its flesh melted off.

With one last violent pull on his spear, Scorpion caused the rope to break through the spine of his dead opponent taking the skull off the rest of the remains.

Letting go of his spear's rope, Scorpion reached over his shoulder and drew one of his swords as the skull fell along with the rest of Raphael's skeleton. Once the skull fell to eye level with Scorpion he swung his sword down cutting the skull in half.

With his opponent dead, Scorpion returned his sword to its sheath on his back and closed the two portals to the Netherrealm before leaving the castle through the front doors.

Leaving the castle grounds, Scorpion descended the trail that led into the small town below just as a small group of soldiers began amassing for an attack on the cursed castle.

Reaching the end of the trail, Scorpion gazed at the group of soldiers the blocked his path "Stand aside!" he demanded in a hellish tone.

"Another monster" the commander of the soldiers grinned "There is only one men so don't worry, attack!"

After the commander gave the order to attack, the soldiers began closing in around Scorpion who held his ground, clenching his fists.

Looking up at the commander with his pale, empty eyes Scorpion reached behind his waist and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"


End file.
